Closer to You
by Lone Canadian
Summary: America's same sex marriage law proposal is taken the wrong way, courtesy of France. What's England going to do when he's pushed together with America? UsUk


America woke up to his head practically falling off the bed and the rest of his body sprawled out on the mattress. His blond hair was tangled as if each strand participated in a wrestling match that night, and even though that would be so incredibly awesome, he knew that it was impossible. His head turned to look at the clock resting on his bedside table. "seven…thirty… oh my God, I'm so fricking late!" he yelled at himself as he sprung from his bed to the bathroom. He didn't bother brushing his teeth but heroes had to have cool hair and his hair was definitely uncool. Slamming the door to his house shut, he quickly fumbled with the keys in his pocket and managed to get in the driver's seat of his car. "I can't believe how late I am! I shouldn't have stayed up last night watching Superman 2. I've already seen it 48 times. I just wanted to make it an even fifty!"

The traffic wasn't too bad today so getting to the world meeting was easier than America thought yet it did take a good ten minutes. He burst through the doors where the meeting was being held to see that he had completely interrupted Germany's speech about an increase in gas prices that his country couldn't handle. Poor dude, America thought, maybe I should treat him to lunch today. "Vat a bumbling fool! You were supposed to be here an hour ago, idiot!" Germany's words pelted the back of Alfred's head as he sat down, the thought of treating him to lunch completely forgotten now. "Vell…at least you got here in time for your presentation. Make it quick!" Germany yelled at the American. America got to his feet and walked to the front of the room. All eyes were staring at him now and it was his turn to shine.

"Yo, dudes! I wanted to talk today about same sex marriage and I think it's okay! Alright, any questions?" Alfred's speech was met by silent gazes until France spoke up. "_Magnifique_! By short, I don't think Germany meant five seconds! Hohoho~" With that, some giggles seaped through the air in the room. "_Si_. I think the idea is wonderful!" America heard Spain say through the vast sea of laughter. "Yeah, I do too America." Canada whispered. "…who's that?" was the only response Canada got from the nations at the meeting. "HEY! I'm talking here and since I'm so amazing, you guys have to listen to me!" America interjected. " Now shut up and let's take a vote. Everyone here who agrees say dude!" The countries couldn't keep it together. Every country started laughing then. Prussia's "Heheheh"s were evident for sure but France's Santa Claus laugh was much lauder than the rest.

The only country not laughing was England. He felt sorry for America that no matter what he said, there was always an excuse to laugh at him. With a sigh, England gave in.

"Dude."

The room fell quiet. England glanced over his folded arms to see all the looks of disbelief. "What? You heard the bloke! All in favor of same sex marriages say dude!" He shouted to cover up his embarrassment.

"Uh…dude." The words fluttered around the room from multiple nations. England couldn't help but notice how America's face lit up at that. He nodded in satisfaction. "England, you don't need a stupid law to get closer to America! He's right here!" France tripped Alfred on the way back to his chair which ended up with America slumped in England's lap. "Whoops, sorry Britain. Eheh~" Arthur's face was the color of a red escape button which he so desperately needed at the moment. "Wha- get off of me you uncivilized prune! I don't need to get any closer to you, I can hear you snoring and eating burgers oceans away!"

"Aw, come on England. You know you think I'm awesome. By the way, I don't need to get any closer to you either! I can see your 11-inch top hats and hear you slurping down tea oceans away too!" America snickered. His grin was the size of his entire face. It was an incredible feat to even make that possible. "But I guess if you _do_ like me that much, it wouldn't hurt."

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" Britain screeched. His cries of protest must have been in another dimension because soon all of the other nations started piping up.

"Vhy are we even on this topic? England, keep your personal affairs outside of this!" "Mmmm, I bet England must taste as good as pasta. Ah, I want some pasta right now actually." "Hohohoho! I guess I was right! Let me know when the honeymoon is! _Bon voyage_~" "Wait, we shouldn't be so mean." "Who _ARE _you?"

America had already gotten into a crouching position while England was fussing over all the teasing. "Hey England, how 'bout I treat you to some lunch today? Believe it or not, we do sell tea here in America." Alfred seductively whispered into Arthur's ear. England turned to decline America's offer but was surprised to receive a passionate kiss on his lips instead. The two parted after the need for air was too much. Their foreheads together, England stared into America's eyes. Lighter than the ocean, darker than the sky, and softer than his favorite pillow. "Is that a yes, then?"

"….okay."

The two quickly got to their feet and left the meeting room for a lunch that had secretly been pre-scheduled in America's head for a long time.

237 years, to be exact.


End file.
